The proposed research will develop optimization models for the evaluation of complaints common in ambulatory practice that reduces physician uncertainty at minimal dollar cost. In all other respects the models allow for variability in the values and goals of the physician. The probabilistic estimates required for these models will be based on heuristics derived by probability encoding form experts and from standard textbooks of medicine.